docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck Up/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: By the time we finish, this is gonna be the biggest mountain of sand in the world! :Will: That's 'cause we're the best builders in the world! :Donny and Will: Ha-ha! :Doc: Whoa! Nice mountain, guys. :Will: We didn't build it. They did. Riggo here is the best toy there is. :Donny: Except for Buddy. :Donny and Will: Giggles :Donny: Avalanche! :Doc: Run away! :Will: I can't. Riggo's buried in sand! Help me dig him out. Ah! :Donny: We did it! We saved Riggo! :Will: Phew! OK, let's rebuild the mountain. :Donny: Beep! Beep! Beep! Ready for sand scooping, Riggo. :Will: Ugh! Ugh! Riggo's scoop is stuck. Ugh! Ugh! Uh! Uh! :Donny: You should let Doc look at it. She's real good at fixing toys. Doc! There's something wrong with Will's truck. :Doc: Doc McStuffins, doctor to stuffed animals and toys, at your service. :Will: I already tried banging it, so how are you gonna fix it? :Doc: Will, I can't really tell you how I do it, but trust me, I know my toys. :Will: OK, but he's my favorite toy. Please take real good care of him. :Doc: Don't worry, Will. I'll take great care of him. :Donny: Come on! Let's go on the slide. Doc will tell us when she's done. Race you there! Ha ha ha! :goes off :Stuffy: Hiya! :Lambie: Gasps Ooh! We're in a castle. Castles always make me feel like a princess. :Doc: Sorry, Princess Lambie, but it's toy fixing time. Riggo's scoop is tuck. :Buddy: Yo, Doc, you can call me Buddy. And this here's my best friend Riggo. We make a great building team. :Riggo: Yeah, yeah. That's great. But we don't have time to yakkety yak. We got us a mountain to build. :Lambie: How are you supposed to build a mountain with your scoop stuck? :Riggo: Ooh. That cute little lamb may be right. I'm no good if I can't scoop stuff. :Buddy: Come on, get outta here. You're a great toy even if your scoop isn't working. :Riggo: Listen to this guy, would you? I'm gonna tell you something, Buddy. You're the best pal a truck like me could ever have. :Doc: Ah! That's the sweetest thing ever! :Lambie: I know! You guys need a cuddle. Giggles :Doc: Don't worry, Riggo. I'm as good at being a doctor for toys as you are at building things. :Riggo: Well, then you must be one first-class doctor. :Doc: You know it! Let's do a checkup and try to figure out what's wrong. :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Everything looks normal so far. There's just one more test I want to do. :Riggo: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, Doc. What is that thing supposed to be? :Doc: I use it to check your reflexes. It won't hurt. Just a normal part of a checkup. :Lambie: Um, do you need a volunteer to show Riggo, Doc? :Doc: I just give a little tap to see if her leg is working right. :Lambie: Laughs :Riggo: You know, if that little lamb there can be brave, so can I. :Doc: Hmm. It didn't move. I'm still not sure what's wrong. Are you feeling tired or weak? :Riggo: Are you kidding me, Doc? I am as strong as a bull. Lambie, Stuffy, come on. Climb into the scoop. :Stuffy: Make way for the dragon! Ha ha! It's like a bonus cuddle. :Riggo: You see? You see that there, Doc? Look how strong I am. I'm as strong as a bull. I mean, I can hold them up really easy, OK? No sweat whatsoever. Ugh! Now I just wish that I could put them back down. I mean, it really hurts when I try to move my scoop. :Doc: This is a tough case, but I'm not gonna give up till I crack it. :Donny: Race you there! Doc! :Doc: Toys, go stuffed! :Donny: Doc, did you fix it? :Doc: Ow! My eye! :Donny: Sorry, Doc. Are you OK? I didn't mean to hurt you. :Doc: I know. I know. I need mom. Mom! Mom. Donny got sand in my eye. :Donny: It was an accident! :Dr. McStuffins: OK. Let me see. Oh, Sweetie, you do have sand in your eye. It must hurt to move it around. :Doc: Yeah. It hurts really bad. :Dr. McStuffins: Good thing Dr. mom is here. I'll just wash that sand right out. :Doc: Wow! It feels better all ready. Thanks, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: My pleasure. Even doctors need to see the doctor sometimes. :Doc and Dr. McStuffins: Laughs :Donny: Sorry I got sand in your eye, Doc. :Dr. McStuffins: You have to remember to be careful around sand. You shouldn't throw it or kick it around because it could get in someone's eye. :Donny: We'll be real careful. :Doc: Sand. Yes, that's it! How about you two take a few more slides down the slide? I think I know how to fix Riggo. :Donny: Cool! :Will: Ha ha! Race you to the slide! :Donny: Again? I beat you last time! :Doc: Riggo, I think I know what's wrong with you. :Riggo: Oh, yeah, Doc? :Buddy: Yo, that is great news! Isn't that great news? :Lambie: Yeah. What is it, Doc? :Doc: Oh, I'm good. I'm goo-oo-ood with a capital ood! I have a diagnosis. This looks like one full-blown case of Sandy Scoop Syndrome. Riggo has sand in his joints. :Buddy: Oh, yo, that must have happened at the avalanche. :Riggo: Buddy is right, Doc. I was up to my scoop in sand. :Doc: That's what's making your arms stick. It hurts when you try to move it, just like when I had sand in my eye. :and Buddy ::♪ Dig, dig, dig ♪ ::♪ Dig, dig, dig ♪ :Riggo ::♪ Dig, dig, digging in the sand ♪ :Doc ::♪ Building mountains to the sky ♪ :Riggo ::♪ Build, build with shovel hands ♪ :Doc ::♪ Just keep it from your eyes ♪ :Riggo and Buddy ::♪ So much to do and move around ♪ ::♪ Sand in your gears just slows you down ♪ :and Buddy ::♪ No sense in getting stuck ♪ :Doc ::♪ Just keep on thinking big ♪ :and Buddy ::♪ Dig, dig, dig ♪ ::♪ Two buddies with their trucks ♪ :Riggo and Buddy ::♪ Yeah, we all love to dig ♪ ::♪ Dig, dig, dig, dig ♪ :Riggo: I'm gonna be really careful from now on. But, listen, Doc, what about my Sandy Scoop Syndrome? Can you fix me? :Doc: Absolutely! :Buddy: Yo, Doc, is there anything a dump truck could do to, you know, help out? Because, you know, I'd do whatever it takes to help out my best friend over here. :Doc: You know what, Buddy? I totally need your help. I have a plan, but I couldn't do it without you. Here's what I need you to do. Whispering :Lambie: Don't let anyone see us, Buddy. :Buddy: Hey, don't you worry your purdy little head. :Doc: Everybody ready? :Lambie: Ready. :Stuffy: You bet! :Lambie: Way to go! :Buddy: Hey, you know it! :Stuffy: Remember, Squeakers, give it full power. Ready, Lambie? :Lambie: Ready, Stuffy! :Stuffy and Lambie: Carrots, pickles, walnuts, peas. Let's give Squeakers one big squeeze! :Doc: Now, that's what I call teamwork. OK, Riggo, here's the big moment. Let's see if your scoop moves. :Riggo: Hey! Would ya look at that? I mean, it works. And now that the sand is all gone, I can move my scoop easy. :Doc: I did it! Another toy good as new! :Lambie: You did it, Doc! :Stuffy: Yay! :Riggo: Thanks a lot, Doc. And you wanna know something else? You're the greatest. :Doc: Hee hee hee hee! I know. But I didn't do it all by myself. :Buddy: Oh, I'm just glad to lend a hand. Heh heh. You know, Rig, I'd have hated to have to build a mountain of sand all by myself. :Riggo: Would you listen to this big mug? And now that I'm all better, I can get back to doing what I love the best. :Buddy and Riggo: Building stuff! :Stuffy: Whoa! Ptooey! I'm OK! Dragons are tough. :Doc: Riggo, be careful with the sand, remember? :Riggo: I'm sorry. I forgot about it. I got so excited that I just forgot there for a second is all, Doc. :Buddy: So what do you say we get back to building that mountain? :Donny: Hey, Doc! :Doc: Shh! :(Stuffy and Lambie go stuffed.) :Will: Did you fix him? :Doc: Why don't you give him a try? :Will: Riggo! You're working! Thanks, Doc. :Doc: No problem. Riggo had sand in his joints, but it was nothing Doc McStuffins couldn't fix! :Will: Donny, you have the coolest big sister ever! :Donny: I know. :Lambie: Good job, Doc. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. Sometimes I really, really, really, really love my job! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts